


blood doesn't have to mean family

by fangirlz_united



Category: Clexakru - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, clarke has a family, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlz_united/pseuds/fangirlz_united
Summary: it's been 6 months since clarke disappeared into the woods, but when lexa finds her a lot has changed and she's made some new friends..





	1. Chapter 1

> Lexa had been looking for Clarke for weeks, she'd searched every inch of the forest and still her troops hadn't found her. Bellamy's soft words kept ringing in her head as she searched the forest day and night, "she won't be found until she wants to be" that was when she finally lost it and sent the ice prince to find her, tagging along with him to keep him in her sight
> 
> "We have a week to find her" she challenged as he smirked, "that's more than enough time" they tracked the forest for 5 days before they caught on her trail, finding traces of her around the forest as if she was contemplating returning home. When night fell they watched as she took refuge in a cave, waiting quietly until she settled down and started a fire. The ice prince took a step closer to the cave and they could now see Clarke sitting with her back to them.
> 
> Famous wanheda my ass, lexa thought. She knew that Clarke wasn't worthy of that na- "take one more step towards me and you'll both be dead before I turn around" they both froze as Clarke threw a knife at them without even turning, it barely missing lexa's head. "Okay" she sighed, turning around. "You two have been tracking me all day, who are you and what do you want" lexa slithered into the shadows and let one of her backup men take her place.
> 
> "We have come to escort you to polis, wanheda" Clarke scoffed, "don't call me that you overgrown child, I'm not going to polis with you so you might as well leave" it took a good 20 minutes to get her pinned down, the ice prince took a knife slash to the face and one of the men got hit in the jaw but they got her. By the time they had her pinned lexa was halfway back to polis, ready to act as though she was never there when Clarke arrived.
> 
> It took only a day for them to reach polis with Clarke in toll, setting her down in front of lexa with a bag on her head. As they took it off lexa growled, "I told you to bring her unharmed" the prince shrugged, gesturing to his sliced face as if to say she put up a fight. She let him go quickly, and as he left the two guards on Clarke pulled her to her feet. As lexa moved towards her seat she excused everyone except the two guards, who where starting to look worried as Clarke smirked at one of them.
> 
> It took only 5 seconds before Clarke had them both pinned on the floor and knocked out. Lexa stood alarmed at her men's unconsciousness as Clarke gazed around the room, her fingers trailing around down one of the men's outfits before finding her knife and slotting it back into its holder. Lexa watched her carefully, not knowing how to act around this new version of Clarke. "What do you want" Clarke's voice was firm and clear, it was just another thing that had changed about the girl.
> 
> As her voice used to be soft and a bit rough, like the ocean. But now there was no trace of kindness as she spoke, her voice making lexa flinch. "it was time for you to come home" Lexa said, ignoring Clarke's scoff as she spoke. "your mother is on her way to polis now to take you back to Arkadia" Clarke stood silently for a minute, her gaze still wondering the room and she hadn't set her eyes on Lexa yet.
> 
> "did you ever take into account the fact that i might not want to go back?" she kept her voice neutral, but Lexa picked up on the undertone of anger. "your people need you Clarke" she paused, thinking of the right words before closing her eyes. "i need you" Clarke finally looked up at her, her eyes flinching as they met bright green ones. She let out a small frustrated growl, walked closer to Lexa.
> 
> "did you ever realise that i probably didn't want to come back because the one person i thought understood me betrayed me" Lexa wouldn't allow herself to flinch as Clarke raised her voice, now standing in front of her with her fists balled her her sides. "And after i realised we didn't need you at mount weather it didn't make the pain from the knife you stabbed into my back hurt any less" Clarke's face was going red, not because of anger but because of close proximity. she hadn't been this close to lexa, heck anyone since...well since they kissed.
> 
> "i'm sorry i disregarded your feelings" Lexa whispered, her soft voice making Clarke slightly calmer. "you're so-" she didn't finish her sentence, as Lexa had leaned closer. Her perfume hitting Clarke's nose making her dizzy, Lexa watched her curiously. realising Clarke's inner turmoil. She had feelings for lexa, just like she did for Clarke. but the difference was Clarke didn't want these feelings, and she was really trying her hardest to hate Lexa. "yes Clarke? i'm so..." they were inches away now, their body's almost touching as Clarke brought her hands up.
> 
> trying to convey her words but ended up cupping Lexa's face, the brunette leaning into her touch as she looked up at clarke with glossy eyes. She knew the blonde wouldn't kiss her, as clarke was avoiding eye contact and looked as though she was ready to flee as soon as she had the chance. Lexa sighed, both of them taking big steps back as another two guards came in. Clarke's smile predatory as the tried to pin her down, both ending up on the floor next to the other two in a matter of minutes. Lexa was noting this new way clarke fought, from her strong posture to the way she was subtly making sure she didn't kill them or permanently hurt them.
> 
> She looked as though she had been trained and lexa was going to ask her at some point what happened to her while she was away. She let the girl take a deep breath before they both looked towards the door, clarke walking quietly over to it about to start running as her mother walked in. She flinched. She visibly flinched as her mother quietly walked to stand next to her and lexa thinks something must have happened between them because clarke looks ready to kill someone and abby looks sad.
> 
> "heda, you called for us" marcus greets lexa like an old friend, the two clamping arms before he turns to greet the girl. "clarke" he says, his smile dropping slightly at the girl's expression but keeping it big. "marcus" her voice is calm and relaxed, completely different from her stance and expression. Lexa wonders what happened to her over those three months away as she directs marcus and abby to their room and gets two guards to escort clarke to hers. she doesn't fight this time, the presents of her mother making her retract further into herself as the guards lead her down a hall to her room.


	2. chapter 2

She ignores the paper and paints lexa has placed daintily by her bed, walking straight to the balcony and sighing as she realises they're too high up for her to escape. she lets her legs dangle over the edge of the 50 story building and contemplated what it would be like to jump. She knew she never would, as she knows there will be a time where she has to go back to her people and lead again. But she wonders what if would be like if they found out she jumped off lexa's building. She hears talking outside before the door to her room opens quietly, lexa walking in full commander style, her eyes widening as she sees where clarke is sitting.

 

"clarke!" she rushes over, roughly pulling the girl onto the balcony floor with a sharp tug. "okay. Ow" clarke growls from the floor, "i wasn't going to jump lexa i was just sitting" lexa only rolled her eyes, picking up the clothes she'd dropped by the door in her rush to grab clarke. clearing her throat, "so what happened between you and your mum" she kept her eyes down, immensely concentrating on folding the clothes on clarke's bed. Clarke folding her legs under herself as she sat on the floor, a response didn't come for several minutes. "i don't think we're at the stage where we can small talk lexa" it came out as a rough whisper, but lexa heard it.

"i just wanted to know so i didn't say anything wrong when we have dinner tonight, i need to go over skai kru plans" clarke looked at her with a dangerously calm expression, "then why am i invited?" lexa glared at her, "you're still the current leader of skai kru clarke and your people need you" clarke was already shaking her head, "no lexa, my mother is the leader of sky kru and her and kane are doing a great job" lexa wasn't listening anymore, "guards will come to escort you at 8, be ready"

Clarke spent the next two hours pacing her room, a woman coming in at 7 with a tub filled with hot water and some soap. she helped clarke get ready before braiding her hair quietly, understanding that the girl didn't want to talk. True to her word at 8 on the dot two guards came to escort her to a small hall with a long oak table, 4 of the seats set with knives and forks. Lexa was already there, clarke sitting down next to her quietly, ignoring the flutter in her stomach from lexa's flowing black dress.

Her own dress was moss green, the ends fading off to a grey colour. After 10 minutes of silence, abby and kane walked in through the doors. lexa standing to greet them, leaving clarke sitting at he table. After they exchanged pleasantries they each sat down as the first course was brought in. "so kane, how is arkadia doing?" lexa asked politely, the man grinning and going off on how food and living rates had been good and people were very happy the war was over. "Although the kids go out looking for Clarke everyday.." Clarke hadn't spoken since she'd sat down, abby joining in occasionally. They all looked to clarke for a reaction, she sighed "i'll have to send a letter to raven telling her to stop worrying" clarke was tense but at least she didn't speak rudely, kane's eyes softened.

"i don't think they're worried, i think they just miss you" he looked into her eyes before sighing "when are you coming home clarke?" lexa thought clarke's shoulders were going to break if she kept tencing them so much. "i don't plan on coming back to arkadia anytime soon, i wasn't brought here of my own will" she glared at lexa, skilfully avoiding the word home as she spoke. lexa merely shrugged at the girl's words, "you were gone for three months, someone had to bring you hom-" The main doors flung open as shouting and barking filled the hall Lexa and Clarke immediately standing up as three guards came in carrying two dogs and a small child who looked no older than 12. The girl's blonde hair dirty and the fierceness of her brown eyes mirroring many of her warriors, she thrashed in the men's hold.

lexa brought out her sword at the dogs barking, instantly putting herself between her guests and the animals. She looked up quick enough to see a flow of blonde hair run past her. "Clarke!" lexa shouted, as the girl ran at the growling dogs. The little girl's face lighting up as she saw the blonde, the dogs instantly stopping growling. Clarke kicked the man away from the girl and the two men holding the dogs instinctively took steps away from them.

"frèja" she grinned at the grounder child, tightly giving her a hug as the dogs stood in a protective circle around them. She spoke quietly to the child in trigedasleng, wiping away the child's tears and standing with her in tow. Lexa swapped looks with kane and it seemed like the two adults were just as confused as her about who this child was. "beja winter, fenrir heel!" she spoke in english last, the dogs understanding her words and sitting down and turning to her. Lexa watched as clarke greeted the hounds warmly, the one lexa assumed was winter - from the white shaggy coat - jumped around the two girl's joyfully. She stroked him softly before turning to the other one, who's main of dark brown hair made him look fearfully ferocious when growling. But when he was licking clarke's face and barking it was hard not to find them adorable.

"what is your purpose for coming here?" lexa asked the little girl, two of her strongest men pulling clarke away from the girl, firmly gripping her arms as she struggled in their grasps. "get off me! hod op, em ste only a goufa!" kane translated everything to abby, stop, she is only a child. She saw abby visually roll her eyes at clarke's perfect trigedasleng, muttering something about why she couldn't just use English making lexa smile, slightly proud. Lexa moved forward, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder and kneeling down. "chit ste your business hir, goufa" what is your business here, child. The girl looked back at clarke, the blonde nodding before the child spoke. "i came because klarke didn't come home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i'd love to hear suggestions on what you want to happen in the comments :)


	3. chapter 3

The girl's voice was laced with sadness and lexa felt a pang of guilt. "release her" The men instantly let go of clarke's arms, clarke frowning at lexa before grabbing the child's hand. "this has been an eventful evening but i'm going to go back to my room" she clicked her fingers and the dogs followed, completely ignoring her mother and kane. "sheidgeda heda" goodnight commander.

Abby stormed out, growling under her breath about something, kane weakly smiling at her and thanking her for the food before following abby. This wasn't the night lexa had hoped for, she hoped she could convince clarke to go back to arkadia but it seemed like clarke hadn't been alone the whole time she was away. She followed the hallway to clarke room, hearing talking. "i didn't mean to get caught, i only stopped in a cave for the night before i was going to come back for you and Dylan" Lexa briefly wondered who the boy was, already feeling jealous of the boy. "i'm sorry frèja, but it seems my past isn't allowing me to have the future i want" she heard a sniffle, her mind going blank as she realised the child was crying. "we could come with you to arkadia?" The child asked hopefully, and lexa could practically hear clarke's smile.

"of course i would love you to come, but it's not the nicest of places. I certainly don't enjoy the thought of going back but i'll have to lead my people, we could pick dylan up on the way?" She heard some other noises before lexa knocked on the door lightly, clarke opened it, her jaw tightening. "leska" she nodded a small bow, frèja doing the same as they let her come in. "Your mother is leaving tomorrow and i came to see if you will be accompanying her?" clarke chuckled, "considering you were standing outside the door while we were talking i think you know my answer"

lexa at least had the decency to blush, "may i ask who dylan is and where we shall pick him up from?" clarke smiled slightly at this, "he is frèja's brother, he is 18 and we shall pick him up near ton DC" They talked quietly for a while longer before the child's eyes started drooping. "i'm sorry lexa but i think frèja needs to sleep" she grinned as the girl leaned against her waist, her eyes closed as she swayed on the spot lightly. lexa, seeing the girls sleep deprived form. quickly went to move out the room, stopping in front of clarke, searching the girl's eyes as if thinking about something before leaning closer to the girl and quickly kissing her cheek. clarke' smile was soft, "goodnight, heda"

smiling, Lexa only nodded, leaving the two to sleep and preparing for the days to come. Lexa was accompanying skai kru back to arkadia, getting horses for clarke and frèja and letting Clarke take lead to where Dylan was. They stopped midway to let the horses and hounds rest and have a drink, Clarke still not speaking to her mother but lexa knew now not to ask. Clarke braided frèja's hair out of her face before they mounted their horses and headed west. They went deeper into the forest before the came across a small clearing, Clarke and frèja immediately getting of their horses as lexa saw the small hut surrounded by tree's, a muscular boy stood outside.

"Dylan!" The girl's squealed as Clarke catapulted into the boys arms, frèja shortly following. Lexa tried not to feel jealous, following abby and kane as they walked to meet the boy. The boy stood taller, "i see you brought friends Clarke" he smiled softly, bowing. "heda" his head cocked curiously to the side looking at abby and kane before they grew dark. "oh, this must by sky kru" he turned to Clarke, "finally forcing you back are they?" Clarke nodded grimly, "but frèja hear has asked if you two can come, i thought i'd ask you before we set anything in stone." she turned away from her mother, "arkadia isn't the brightest of places"

she smiled wistfully around her, "nothing in comparison to this" the boy nudged her gently, "hey, we swore when we met we'd be family, i am officially your brother. Which means i am forced to follow you" They grinned at each other before moving to pack their stuff, Clarke throwing teasing orders to frèja as the girl packed for the two dogs. "i think that's enough bones frèja" "no, winter doesn't need two blankets just the one will be fine" "we have dog food in arkadia, frèja!" After a hour they were ready to set off, Dylan bringing his own horse from their makeshift stables, Clarke softly patting it.

"hey summer, i've missed you" They traveled for two days, Dylan and frèya bantering happily, clarke occasionally joining in but usually just watching them in quiet happiness. As soon as arkadia gates were near the boy jumped off his horse. "okay! where should me and frèja set up clarke?" she shrugged, "i'm going to have to sleep in a tent inside the gates but if you two feel uncomfortable with that you can always set up out here" the boy shook his head, "nah, frèja wouldn't like that would you, goufa" the girl shook her head. Clarke sighing glumly as the guards opened the gates for them, turning to kane.

"We shall set up our tent near the med-bay and join you for dinner later, will you be staying for food heda?"

Lexa nodded, "kane has asked me to stay to discuss some border problems with ice nation, i'll only be here for a week or two" kane nodded at her, "the children should be back from patrol soon, i'm sure they will be glad to see you, clarke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of this fanfiction is pre wrote in my notes, i don't usually update everyday but i'm really enjoying seeing people's reactions to the work that only i have read. :) keep up with the comments


	4. chapter 4

Clarke, frèja and dylan set up their tent with help from a few stoic looking guards. Refusing to stay in one of sky kru's huts. after they'd set down their bedding and tables they made space for the hounds to sleep, clarke bringing frèja along to walk the dogs while dylan finished cleaning. They got to the gates, clarke frowning as the guards refused to open them. "i need to walk to the hounds" the tall man cleared his throat, "your mothers orders were clear clarke, you aren't allowed to leave"

Clarke's face was going red, her fists balled at her side about to punch the asshole in the face before she felt a hand on her arm. "i will accompany her and the child to make sure she stays within the boarder" clarke didn't even have to turn round to know it was lexa, the dogs growling slightly at her before she took her hand off clarke's arm, walking through the gate with her and frèja. "your dogs are...protective" clarke chuckled, "winter, fenrir, leksa will nou harm me o frèja" the dogs bowed their heads at clarke before running ahead, lexa smiling at frèja who was holding clarke's hand. "so how did you meet frèja and dylan?"

she asked curiously, frèja smiling softly. "dylan found me wandering the forest on my own a week after i'd left, i'd already met winter at that point who was very small back then. A puppy left for death, and dylan and frèja begged me to come look at fenrir who had been injured by another wolf. After tending to the pup for a week they invited me to stay with them as the dogs had become pretty attached to me, but after the two animals realised a lot of people wanted to kill me they took it upon themselves to always be careful with new people" lexa took that as a subtle warning that the dogs didn't hate her they were just protective, she nodded.

"you and your brother were very nice to take in klarke" she addressed frèja, the child smiled shyly. "thank you, heda" clarke pulled a knife out of her jean strap, whispering something to frèja in native grounder and handing it to her before the girl ran off shouting. "winter! fenrir! come hir boys! go find dina" The dogs ears immediately shot up as they ran with the girl into the forest, clarke's shoulders tensing as she heard the backfire of a car go off. Turning her head slightly to see octavia's horse running beside ravens rover. They hadn't noticed the two girls yet, clarke heading into the forest out of sight.

"frèja, come back!" a child's laugh was heard for a mile away as she shouted something back, the dogs beating her back as she followed them slightly out of breath. Meat hung out of fenrir's mouth as he ate happily. "we will have to head back now, dylan will be getting worried" But dylan wasn't worried, no, as they made their way back a guard was holding a knife to the boys neck. Clarke and Lexa quickly started running, "dylan! chit ste going ona!" clarke shouted, running through the gate and kicking the guard away from him. Shortly realising it was bellamy she'd kicked, "are you okay?" she asked the boy, turning away from bellamy and ignoring the boys small mumble of 'clarke?' to check dylan's body.

The boy only nodding, "i was just in our tent and they dragged me out" clarke growled slightly, grabbing frèja's hand and giving her to dylan. "go back to the tent" She ignored octavia and ravens confused faces as she stormed into the med-bay, slamming her hands down on the desk where her mother was sitting. "i will not have my friends attacked by your people" abby looked startled by clarke's words, looking behind the blonde to see bellamy looking guilty. the woman sighed, "what happened?" abby asked tiredly, "Bellamy attacked dylan" "i thought he was a grounder!"

"he is a grounder! that doesn't give you a right to hold a knife to his throat!" clarke seethed, turning to the boy angrily. "bellamy please inform raven and the others that they aren't allowed to attack anyone in our camp" Bellamy looked at clarke, shocked, before walking away. "one more thing" clarke turned to her mother, "ill damn well leave this place anytime i want to walk my hounds, i'm not staying confined in this camp just because you think i'll run away again!" she walked out before abby could speak, ignoring bellamy and heading straight back to her tent.

"dylan are you okay?" she asked as she sat down at the table next to the two, grabbing her med kit and wiping away the small drops of blood for the boys neck. "it's just a scratch, your friends are nice" he joked weakly, frèja scowling at the floor. "i've already dealt with it" clarke said darkly. she made dylan take a nap, refusing to take no for an answer as frèja sat in the corner playing with the puppy's. she let the two have their quiet time, going to a meeting with kane to decide the fate of some rough skykru who had gone on a killing spree. pike defending them, "the grounder could of attacked the-"

"listen, i don't care if you feel you'd be a better leader than me, because frankly i don't won't this job. But we won't accept killing in arkadia of anyone" he scowled as she talked, "you were a teacher on the ark, you have no training in this matter, i have, i was the leader of skykru while you were still in the sky. so stand. down." he nodded at her, clarke sending the men to the prison cell in the ark and telling lexa she could take them back to polis to decide their fate. she tended to the wounded in the med bay before her mother told her to go take a nap, refusing to meet the woman's eye she just nodded. lexa came to check on her in her tent, "your mother told me dinner starts at 8, so be ready by then" clarke nodded glumly, lexa's eyes softening as she realised how hard it was for the girl to be back here.

"look clarke, i understand it's difficult to be back here, i do. But please tell me what happened between you and your mother?" Clarke's eyes didn't leave the floor as she sighed and started mumbling the story. "after mount weather i left as soon as we made it back to arkadia, without saying goodbye. she sent out search parties for me and when she found me she tried to force me back, without regarding the fact that after a week i still wasn't ready to be back" clarke was playing with the hem of her shirt. "we lashed out on each other in the middle of the forest before dylan found us and told her that i wasn't ready and needed more time, she got angry and stormed away and we haven't talked since" The two were quiet before lexa spoke, "thank you for telling me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short teaser of the next chapter :)

They silently walked down to the hall, frèja and dylan tensely waiting for them out side before the 4 heading in together. As soon as the doors opened the room went silent, Clarke stiffly sitting down next to raven with frèja at her side and dylan by her. Lexa moved to sit by octavia. After a while people started quietly talking again, a tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Raven smiling slightly at her, "hey clarke, i missed you" she mumbled, making the blonde smile. "i've missed you too, reyes" she gave raven a small hug. Pulling back at frèja's voice, "chon ste disha?" who is this? clarke translated for raven, "frèja, this is raven a...friend" raven smiled at the child, "nice to meet you" frèja nodded silently at her a soft smile on her face.

"so where have you been?" octavia asked from across the table, and clarke couldn't tell if she was happy or not to see her. "i stayed in the forest, i've just been...around" octavia nodded, looking at the girl with raised eyebrows before her eyes flashed angry and spoke in fast grounder. "trigedakru laik nou loved in arkadia gon the moment klark, be careful" clarke nodded, understanding octavia's words as dylan and frèja stiffened beside her. She heard her mother discretely ask marcus what they were saying, scowling when he shook his head. "well, let's eat" the dinner was tense at times, but Clarke got through it without wanting to kill anyone so she took that as good news. Clarke had adjoining tents to Frèja and Dylan, Lexa's tent next to hers. Lexa walked her back to her tent, kissing her hand making her blush slightly before heading to her own tent for the night. "reshop heda" she whispered, going into the tent and changing into her night clothes before climbing into her makeshift bed and drifting off to sleep. sadly, her night wasn't quiet.

_in her dreams she was back on the ark, the walls covered in ivy and flowers as the lights flickered in contrast to the darkness of galaxy. She walks down the hall way towards the med bay, passed laughing grounder children and rough wolfs. Entering the room she see's her mother working on a patient. A look of relief passing abby's face as she see's Clarke, "Clarke! we got him back inside the ship, he's loosing time though i need you to hold him down" she doesn't need to ask her mother who it is, her father's lifeless body laid out before her. She obliges and hold's him down, her mother injecting him._

_"what is that? mom? what's happening? will he survive!" the scene shifts, and suddenly she's back at mount weather, Lexa's back to her as the realisation that her people will be dead soon hits her, she falls to the floor and screams. In her palm the leaver that helped her kill 300 people, woman and children in all. she cries out as 300 people lay dead before her, Bellamy and raven shouting as her people surrounded her in a black mist._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only a short chapter sorry guys, but listen. this is important. PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR IDEAS FOR WHERE I SHOULD TAKE THIS IN THE COMMENTS. thank you x

she woke up sweaty and crying, sitting up and sighing into her wet hands, the vision of her palms covered in blood still haunting her. She expected to have nightmares tonight, any mention of Arkadia in the woods usually triggered them. What she didn't expect is Lexa to come running into her room holding a sword. "Clarke!" she said stunned, as if realising the only danger to the girl was herself. It was strange to see Lexa in her night clothes holding a sword, but Clarke only smiled tiredly at her. "sorry for waking you, Lexa" the woman only shrugged, hesitantly putting her sword on the floor and placing herself softly on the edge of Clarke's bed. "...nightmares?" she asked softly, Clarke only nodding for fear her voice would shake. Lexa's face filled with understanding, and Clarke realises Lexa is the only other person who must understand what she's going through.

"do you want me to stay?" the offer surprises Clarke, and for several moments she thought about sending lexa back to her tent, but her head moved without her consent and she stretches out her arms like a child waiting to be picked up. moving over to let Lexa onto the bed and letting the older girl spoon her. They are both quiet for several minutes before Clarke speaks, "Lexa?" she whispers, the girl only humming tiredly in response. "thank you..."

\---

clarke woke up to muffled giggling, whining and stuffing her head into the surprisingly soft and warm neck of lexa she tried to ignore the noises of arkadia. Assuming the laughing was coming from frèja and dylan next door, she inhaled lexa's soft scent and tried to lull her brain back to sleep. The gigging intensified, someone climbing into the bed and sitting straight onto clarks stomach making her groan. "klaaaaaarke" she smiled at frèja's whiny voice, snuggling further into a now awake lexa. "she's not home" she mumbled at the child making her giggle more, "clarke we got a letter off max" That got the girl up, between living with frèja and dylan and running away from arkadia she found out where winter and fenrir originally came from. A girl called max who ran with the wolves. Literally. when she discovered clarke had taken in the wolves and healed them she came to visit them once or twice a week. Dylan and frèja already knew her and considered her extended family, so clarke was glad to have another friend. "what'd she say?" she asked the girl, her smile slowly vanishing as the realised that the girl couldn't visit them anymore.

"she says she was surprised to find our house empty but she found the note dylan left her" clarke mentally thanked the boy "-and she says she will come visit when she can" clarke nodded, trying not to let the little bubble of excitement grow, "what time is it frèja?" "it is sunrise, we have to be up soon" it was lexa who cut in, making clarke smile at her. Grabbing the girls hand as she continues talking to freya before sending the small girl away giggling. she lay back down with lexa, softly pushing the girls hair away and placing a kiss on her cheek. Grinning at her flushed face, "thank you for staying with me lexa, night is...not one of my favourite times" "i could stay again tonight" she really doesn't know what makes her say it, but as soon as she does she flushes pink, "if it would help you sleep, i can't have you tired...ambassador" clarke smirks at her from under heavy lids, chuckling softly before letting her head drop against lexa's chest.It was a strange type of intimacy, sleeping in a bed together. It made clarke stomach clench at the though of sleeping next to lexa every night, as the girls strong build and soft body made it easy to fall asleep. But not even lexa could help with her nightmares, that in every way she felt she deserved. she sighed tiredly and stood up, ignoring lexa's quiet whine and giggling as the girl threw a pillow at her.

"we've still got half an hour still we need to be up clarke, come back to bed" clarke just squared lexa with a look that got the girl out of bed in two seconds flat. After they both got dressed, clarke surprised lexa by grabbing the girl's hand. Interlocking their fingers and bring the back to her lips to kiss it softly. Clarke found lexa's blush endearing, "come on a walk with me?" she whispered, smiling as the girl nodded, a pink flush still gracing her features. they walked down the quiet roads, following the usual path down pass the lake and through the forest to the small hill overlooking a field filled with growing flowers. They sat on a rock, neither wanting to break the serene silence. Their interlocking fingers resting on clarke's thigh as she stroked lexa's thumb. clarke cleared her throat, "is there any way, i could..maybe come back to polis for a while?" she refused to look at lexa, even when a small smile crept onto the girl's face. "i just, i understand that we haven't always been best friends. And the whole thing at mount weather" her hand instinctively squeezes lexa's when the brunette tenses.

"i just, feel happier around you. i imagine it's because you're the only person who knows what i'm going through and i've tried ignoring it but.." clarke's voice is barley a whisper now, but when she feels a finger trace her jaw line she looks up. And when did lexa get this close? she can't remember, and frankly she doesn't care. All she can think about is lexa's long brown hair tickling her face as the girl softly presses their lips together. Her hand cupping the back of clarke's neck and playing with the small hairs there. It's heaven, when lexa pulls back to bury her head in clarke's shoulder, trying to hide her tear stained face from the blonde, clarke looks across the field to the rising sun. She feels warm and content, happier than she has in a long time. As the sun rises, red and yellow mix together to create a rich orange. It feels amazing, It feels like a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if i should continue this


End file.
